


Step

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Blindfolding Aragorn stirs memories.





	Step

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for this week’s [silmread.](http://silmread.tumblr.com/post/160668009170/26-lothl%C3%B3rien)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The party makes an amusing sight, though they’re all careful not to laugh over it. The dwarf still looks none too pleased with the situation, but Legolas’ unease has clearly lessened—no doubt the gentle wind stirring through the mallyrn makes it difficult to hold onto irritation. The halflings are in awe, leaning visibly into other senses. The Men are what Haldir hangs back to watch, while Hilún slips wordlessly in front to lead them on. Boromir’s broad shoulders are squared with an air of caution, but Aragorn barely touches the rope that guides them. His chin lifts as Haldir approaches him.

When Haldir steps in beside Aragorn’s gait, Aragorn’s fingers flex outwards, brushing softly along the back of Haldir’s knuckles. A familiar shiver of delight runs its course through Haldir’s body. It’s a pleasure familiar to this one Man, one no other in all the years and lands between has been able to replace. Other lovers come and go, but Aragorn is special far beyond his stock. A smile tugs at his lips, and Haldir regrets the blindfold. Aragorn always did have beautiful eyes. He has a handsome everything. For a time, Haldir enjoys the way Aragorn’s dark waves fall across his cheeks, the way his regal posture weaves so elegantly about the woods, the way his respectful footfalls barely disturb a single plant. When they duck under the bow of a fallen mallorn, Haldir doesn’t even need to warn him. Haldir puts a silent hand on Boromir’s shoulder, guiding him to duck beneath the wood, though the dwarves and halflings had no need and Legolas felt it coming. Aragorn bends on his own, only to straighten on the other side, newly haloed in the sun.

It isn’t until a long hill draws the party wider apart that Aragorn murmurs, “Are you enjoying your revenge, my friend?”

“Revenge?” Haldir muses beneath his breath. It’s hardly a word he would’ve chosen.

“For when I last had occasion to bind you,” Aragorn purrs, as though Haldir needed any reminder. He remembers most of his life with perfect clarity, and those times in particular are ones he’s always cherished. Merely for the sake of enjoying Aragorn’s deep voice, he says nothing, and lets Aragorn elaborate, “When I was still young, and eager to try new things that I had heard, some from bawdy sources. I had thought, perhaps, it would put us on more even footing, to have you down one sense, all your others heightened over mine.” He pauses to quietly laugh, “But you seemed to find me well enough. At least, every kiss seemed to land where you wished it to...”

Just ahead of them, Boromir tilts his head back. It’s a conversation worth overhearing, but both Haldir and Aragorn know to hide their voices beneath the wind. Haldir doesn’t reply immediately, not waiting for that but simply basking in the memory. Aragorn had indeed been younger then, and he’d worn his hair longer. Haldir had twisted his slender fingers into it and pulled Aragorn towards him, surviving on instinct, tasting just as well without the use of his eyes. The raw stench of _Man_ , of _his_ Man had been enough to guide him. Aragorn’s pleasured moans still ring in his eager ears. 

“I am older now,” Aragorn finally murmurs, strangely thoughtful. “I have learned much, and perhaps we no longer need such restraints to even us.”

“You have learned well indeed,” Haldir returns, “if you now think yourself an elf.” Though, Haldir privately thinks, no mortal has ever come closer. Aragorn falls silent again. Haldir knows he’s only waiting to prove himself, not out of competition, but an age-old, good-natured game with a long-respected friend.

Haldir looks forward to it. He looks forward to every moment they’ll spend together this time, though it’s clear that Aragorn comes with his own purpose, one more terrible than Haldir can imagine. In the face of their connection, it’s easy to forget the woes of the rest of the world. 

Soon before the end of tonight’s road, Haldir takes a final step against Aragorn, so close now that their fingers intertwine and their shoulders brush. Into Aragorn’s ear, Haldir whispers, “I will take my revenge, perhaps, when the others sleep, and we have found a talan that fits just the two of us.”

Aragorn grins broad, full of coyness and anticipation. Haldir would kiss him if there were the chance.

But he’s on duty, and he falls back, the feeling of Aragorn’s hand still in his and the promise of _tonight_ hot in his mind.


End file.
